When You Say Nothing at All
by housecrazee
Summary: House asked Cameron out for a drink, and she wants to know why. oneshot songfic set during the first episode of season3. slightly AU and minor spoilers if you havent seen it yet.


**This is a short House/Cam song fic that I wrote the other day at the request of a friend. The song is When You Say Nothing at All, by Allison Krauss, it takes place during the first episode for season three. Sorry if it's not the greatest, I haven't done a story based on this pairing before. As always I don't own any of the characters or the song lyrics that I got the idea from. Hope you enjoy.**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Old mister Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

"Would you like to get a drink?" House asked, as he and Cameron walked down the hall away from the patients room.

She starred at him, stunned and not quite sure that she had heard him properly.

"Are you serious, or are you just trying to change the subject?" She asked

He looked back down at her, "I'm serious, I drink, you drink. We could do it at the same time, even at the same table, do you eat, we could do that to."

They stopped in the hallway and she stared into his eyes, trying to see if he was serious or not.

"What? You want me to go out for a dinner, with you? Like as in a date?"

"Yeah, sure let's call it that."

She didn't know what to say, he had just come back to work from 8 weeks off for recovery from being shot. And now he was asking her to go out for a drink? Apparently getting shot changed your perspectives. Cameron didn't get it, she was finally starting to see him as her boss again and now he was throwing her mind into turmoil. He was still staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"Uh, sure I guess." She stammered.

"Great, so tomorrow night then, I'll pick you up at eight. That ok with you?"

A look of puzzlement crossed over Cameron's face, she didn't understand. Why now, what had changed? House had always shoved away her attempts to let him know how she really felt. But now here he was asking her out, and she didn't know where this was going.

"Yeah, eight will be fine. But why, House, why now? What's changed?"

"Nothing really, except now I can avoid answering these very personal questions by doing this."

And with that House threw her a goofy grin and sprinted away down the hall, leaving Cameron standing in the middle of the hallway wondering where this was going.

"He asked you to go out with him?" asked Chase later that day, "Like as in a date?"

"Yeah," said Cameron, "just out of nowhere. I was telling him about the patients latest symptoms and then he just asked me to go for a drink with him. I don't get it."

"Did you agree to go with him?" asked Foreman.

"Yeah, I didn't know what else to say. We're going out tomorrow."

"I wouldn't look too much into it," said Foreman, "He's been acting slightly off since he got back, he probably just wants to mess with you. If I were you I wouldn't get too excited about it."

But Cameron wasn't so sure that Foreman was right. Some may call her naïve, but she always looked for the good in every one. Two years ago when she had gone out on that ill fated first date with House, he had told her that she needed to go out with him because he was damaged. Maybe now he wanted to go out with her to see if she actually did like him, now that he wasn't as damaged as he was before. But what she had never told him was that she hadn't liked him because he was damaged, she liked him because he tried so desperately to be normal. He tried to hide his pain in the hope that if he ignored it, it wouldn't exist; he didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him or pity him. And Cameron admired him for that; it was what had attracted her to him to begin with. And her admiration had only grown when she had seen how fiercely intelligent he was, and then there was his eyes. They were that intense, piercing blue that would go straight to her heart every time she met his gaze; you could read so much about him through his eyes. Every glance he gave her sent shivers down her spine, and although she tried hard to mask her feelings for him since that first date, she knew that as observant as he was he must have noticed how she lit up whenever he was around. But until she was certain of House's intensions she wasn't going to admit any of this too her two colleagues.

"Yeah you're probably right," she said to Foreman, and went back to work.

House picked her up a precisely eight the following evening and Cameron was slightly surprised at how punctual he was. That fact alone made her believe even more that perhaps he really did have feelings for her. He was never on time for anything, even on their last date he had shown up a few minuets late. When he knocked on her door she was already waiting for him, dressed in an elegant black dress that hung down to her knees. It was plain, but it clung to her in all the right places, and she could she that House was having a hard time taking his eyes off her.

"You're actually on time," she stated, stepping out of her apartment and locking the door behind her.

"Yeah it's really amazing, now that I can move without being in constant pain I find that I can get around much faster. Who would have ever guessed that the not being in pain and being able to move quickly would be at all related?" House paused for a second then added, "You look really pretty."

He swept his hand out from behind his back and handed her a single red rose.

"Thank you House, that was very thoughtful," said Cameron reaching out to take the rose from him. As she grabbed the stem her hand brushed against his, it was warm and rough and calloused, the hand he had used with his cane for so many years. He didn't pull away and she looked up to find him starring intently at her, his eyes soft and yet filled with desire, it was amazing how much he could say to her with just that single look. They stayed like that for a few more moments, each starring into each other, then House let go of the flower.

"Are you ready to go then," House asked turning and gesturing for her to lead the way down the hall.

Cameron nodded and the two of them walked outside to where his motorcycle was waiting.

"We're not taking that." said Cameron, turning to look questionably at House.

"Sure we are, it's a great night for a ride, besides this is the best set of wheels I own. Come on or we'll be late."

"But then I'll have to wear a helmet and mess up my hair." she protested.

House reached over and gently stroked her soft brown hair, then rubbed his hand back and forth over it, effectively messing it up.

"Still looks fabulous to me," he said as he climbed on the bike and offered her a hand to help her on.

Cameron sighed; apparently some things would never change. She did up her jacket and climbed on behind him, slipping on the helmet that he handed back to her. She wrapped her arms around his body and they sped off into the night. Despite Foreman's earlier warning she couldn't help but feel thrilled, and in the space of one evening all of the work she had done to suppress her feelings for her boss flew out the window.

He took her to a small café that was situated on the edge of a large park, it was relatively small and cozy and they were seated near the window with a good view of the park. They both ordered their drinks and then sat silently for a moment while they waited for them to arrive. But Cameron couldn't take it any longer; she needed to know why he had decided to ask her out now, what had inspired him to give her a second chance.

"House, I really appreciate all this but I need to know why."

He stared at her, not moving at all and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer. Then he bowed his head and stared at the table in silence. When he did answer it was so soft that she had to lean in to hear him properly.

"Because now I can be what you need me to be," he said still staring down at the table.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He raised his head slightly and looked at her through raised eyebrows.

"It means that last time we tried this I was an angry, bitter, person who was controlled by pain. And I've learned from past experiences that that is no way to start or have a serious relationship. But I still liked you, I had to try hard to hide it, but I wanted to get to know you better than I already did. You've already had one disabled husband, you didn't need to have someone else like that in your life, you deserve so much better than that," he paused for a moment, "Now that I have a somewhat normal life, I thought I'd see if you were still interested."

Cameron wasn't sure she should believe what she was hearing, was he telling her that he actually wanted her? She reached forward and placed her hand on top of his, at her touch she he looked up and met her gaze.

"House, I was never attracted to you because you were crippled, and I would have gladly chosen to have a life with you even if you still were in pain. I've liked you since the moment I met you, you're smart and witty and every time you walk into the room it seems to get brighter. As crazy as it sounds I also admire your sarcasm and wit, and every time you look at me I get shivers down my spine. I was attracted to _you,_ not your pain. It wouldn't matter to me if you couldn't do the things other people could do, that's what makes you unique."

He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and nodded. She knew that he understood, she could see it written all over his face, it was they're unspoken language. The same way that she knew that he thanked her every morning when she handed him his coffee, even though he would never say it. It was that ever so small smile on his face, like the one he had now, that let her know that he needed her. She squeezed his hand and then pulled away as the waiter brought their drinks. They both ordered their dinners and then ate, talking about everything and anything that came to mind, and communicating their feelings through smiles and soft touches. When they were finished House suggested that they take a walk in the park before he took her home. Cameron agreed and the two of them headed across the street and walked along the path next to the river. It was a beautiful evening and the moonlight glinted magically off the water, illuminating their way along the path. House reached out and grabbed Cameron's hand as they walked along, she grabbed his back and then snuggled herself up against his body. He draped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"You know this is one of my favorite places." He stated

She looked up at him, he was staring off into the distance, memories dancing behind his intelligent blue eyes. She didn't answer, knowing that he didn't expect her to.

"When I needed to get away from my life I would come out here and sit on a bench and watch the world pass me by. I would watch all of the joggers and think about what I wouldn't give to be able to do that again. Some days I would close my eyes and pretend that I was one of them again, and other days I would watch and wish that one of them would trip and break something. But most days I would just feel sorry for myself. Most days I would sit there and think of how badly I wanted to be with you, and I would know that I couldn't because you deserved better than to be with a grumpy sarcastic old cripple."

Cameron stopped walking and moved away from his secure comforting grip.

"House, you have no idea how much time I spent wishing you could stop being an ass long enough to realize that I cared, if I had known how you really felt…" she let her voice trail off.

House looked down at her and saw the moonlight reflected in her eyes and he was filled with an overpowering sense of love and longing for this beautiful woman before him.

"I don't really know what to say about that." He said. Then he stepped forward and grabbed Cameron, pulling her right up next to his body. She placed her hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating through his thin jacket. Then he leaned down and engulfed her in a passionate kiss that lasted for several delightfully long moments. When they broke apart from each other, Cameron looked up into his eyes, seeing there his love and affection for her. Then she cuddled into his strong embrace and said,

"House, you say it best, when you say nothing at all."


End file.
